


Alpha 第三章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文诺俊、泰昀





	Alpha 第三章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
OOC  
一点点车

第三章

黄仁俊是个Omega，但却是个残疾的Omega。

ABO的分化，一般都是在19岁左右，20岁正式成年的时候稳定下来。

但Omega与Alpha不同的是，Alpha如果提前或者延迟一、两年分化，都不是什么大事情，甚至提前分化的ALpha要更加的强大，信息素也更加的浓烈，能够压制其他的信息素。

但Omega不是，Omega无论是提前还是延迟分化，都会在医学上被判定为生理上的不健康。

黄仁俊就是在17年底，即将结束17岁的时候分化成为了Omega，但这只能说他相对于其他的Omega来说会多了更多的小病小痛。

真正让人担忧的是，从17岁到现在，黄仁俊都没有来过“发情期”。

说起来也让人作呕。

“发情期”明明是每一个Omega都想摆脱的东西，但偏偏没有“发情期”的Omega是不完整的，这类的Omega生殖腔发育不成熟，无法生育，除此之外，身体也更容易受到外界各种因素而患病。

“思成哥，这个药真的对我没有用。”

自己的身体自己是最了解的，这个药到底对他有没有效，他比任何人都清楚。而且，他已经有一段时间没有吃这个药了，反而让他有种预感，他的发情期……

“仁俊啊，你别胡思乱想了，人家李医生可是留美回来的名医，Omega这方面的专家，你就好好听医生的话，定时吃药，好好调理身子，发情期该来的终归会来！”

黄仁俊在董思成心里已经是惯犯了，也不知道这个孩子怎么回事，每次吃药都跟要他命一样。刚开始治疗那会他还是很听话的，但后面却越来越排斥，甚至对李医生有种莫名的、防备。

不过这一切都被董思成误以为是黄仁俊认为自己吃了那么长时间的药，还没有什么效果而想放弃治疗的手段。

“哥，不是！是真的没有效果！而且、而且你不觉得那个李医生有点奇怪吗？还有、还有，我明明、明明就……”

黄仁俊心很慌，但他又说不出那种感觉。

从被判定为残疾的Omega时开始，他就怀疑自己的认知是不是出了什么误差。身边的所有人都小心翼翼地对待他，罗渽民也老是抱着他安慰着“没事的，会治好的。”之类的话，

但他就是心里很清楚一件事：他黄仁俊体质是差，但他并不是残疾的。

然而医院开得证明，白纸黑字，每一句话都在打他的脸。

董思成看黄仁俊有点激动，说话声音都比平常高了个八度，不想再刺激到生病着的孩子，就一个劲安抚他：“好了好了，我知道了，仁俊，咱们不去看了，你先睡会？哥就在这里陪着你？”

黄仁俊现在的状态着实不太好。屋内的空调明明是正常温度，但他浑身都在冒冷汗，身穿的居家服竟然都被汗水浸湿紧贴着他薄弱的身躯，脸色也苍白得可怕，虎牙还深深地嵌在下唇，努力克制着自己颤抖的双手。

连续反复低烧、情绪波动厉害、浑身无力虚脱……

如果董思成能够再细心点，就会发现这些症状和Omega发情期到来的症状一模一样。

黄仁俊知道董思成只是在安抚他，他们还是会给他继续去李医生那里配药，不肯相信他的话。

但在这几天反反复复的低烧折磨下，生理心理双重压迫，黄仁俊早已浑身虚脱，喉咙里都干涸得能尝到血腥味，只能无奈听从董思成的话，乖乖躺回床上休息。

在进入沉睡前，黄仁俊半眯着的眼眸，看到董思成坐在他的床边玩着手机，不时还能听到董思成Kakao Talk传来的简讯声音，心想着：这次病好了，他就一个人回国去挂专家号……

这是一间不到十平米的房间，屋内光线昏暗，厚重的绒布窗帘盖住了外头所有的光亮，让人不知究竟是白天还是黑夜。

整个房间没有其他多余的家具，只有一张床，床上还躺着一个人儿，赤裸着身体，身上还有许多青青紫紫的被人疼爱过的痕迹。

是黄仁俊。

黄仁俊昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，Omega发情期摧残下，理智被剥夺，他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道是被谁带到了这个地方，浑身上下都酸痛不已。

在仅剩的记忆里，他只知道自己睡着睡着身体突然发烫，全身好像被不知名的蛊物所啃噬般骚痒，特别是Omega下体那里，酥麻麻的异样尤为严重。他想叫唤董思成，但发出的声音都是呻吟。

他来发情期了！

又是兴奋又想哭，然后，然后就有个人进到屋里来，把他从被窝里抱出来。

是个Alpha，不是罗渽民。这人信息素让他感到很熟悉，和罗渽民非常的相似，但他很清楚这人并不是他的男朋友……

“你、你是谁？”

他很努力地在那人怀里挣扎，但发情期带来的一波又一波的热浪不断冲击着他，眼睛被汗水浸渍得看不清楚人，等到再苏醒过来就在这张陌生的床上了。

“胡闹！从一开始我就不应该帮你！”

“……”

“你想把他在这里关多久？这是他第一次来发情期，本来就被人为压制了这么多年，突然间爆发你知道对他身体伤害有多大吗？你现在应该马上把他送到医院去！”

“所以我才把你叫了过来。”

“……你已经完全标记他了还不够吗？”

“当然不够！完全标记也能洗掉！我要的是他完全离不开我！”

“yaxi！疯了吗？！这对Omega的伤害有多大你心里没有数吗？！”

“……”

房间外有人在争执，这两个声音黄仁俊都非常地熟悉，他从床上爬起来，敏锐的第六感告诉他，外面在吵架中的那个人能带他离开这里！

他不能留在这里！

他必须要离开！

趁所有事情都还能挽回的时候，赶紧回去！

黄仁俊觉得自己的好运可能都在nct出道那会全部用光了吧。那个能救他的声音被人关出了门，他心里明白，他逃不掉了。

“仁俊呐，怎么哭了？”

黄仁俊看着李帝努一步一步靠近他，只能不断地往角落里缩,明明还是熟悉的笑眼，此时此刻却那么的陌生。

“帝努啊，放我走吧嗯？好不好？”

他很害怕，真的很害怕。他已经无处可躲，他已经被李帝努完全标记了，他不仅不排斥李帝努不断释放的霸道的信息素，甚至都要控制不住自己狠狠扑上去，渴求李帝努狠狠地肏他。

李帝努已经走到了他前面，强制性把赤裸地他拉了起来，并立即用那双经常开玩笑性给他举高高的双臂狠狠地把他勒进了怀里，勒得他踹不过气来。

“仁俊呐，就在这里，待在我身边不好吗？”

黄仁俊挣扎着把脸从李帝努的胸口解放出来，抬头看向李帝努，他似乎想说什么，

但李帝努没有给他开口的机会，直接俯下脸堵住了他的嘴，没有经过主人的同意，便放肆地把舌头钻进他的嘴里，舔舐遍他每一颗牙齿，探索每一个角落，发现躲闪的舌头，立马缠上，吸吮着，贪婪地攫取着他仅少能呼吸的空气。

黄仁俊被李帝努吻得站不住，整个人都赖在李帝努的怀里，想推开他，也被他不断用下体一顶一顶地戳地浑身发软，使不出劲。

“嗯嗯~嗯唔……”

他就要被吻得晕头转向，都不知道什么时候被李帝努抱上床，整个人躺在李帝努的身下。

黄仁俊趁着李帝努松开他嘴唇的机会死命呼吸，想找回理智抵御他的信息素，但完全没有效果，他非常难受，热度不断地上涌，他想立马被人插进来，想被李帝努的阴茎顶死在床上，又羞耻又无法满足，他已经完全屈服在李帝努的野蔷薇信息素里。

李帝努半跪在床上，单腿把黄仁俊那双被粉丝垂涎许久的又细又长的双腿撑开，悬挂在他腰间，一手脱下自己的上衣，另一只大手握住黄仁俊一双细长小巧的手伸向自己的皮带：“乖，仁俊，帮我把裤子脱了。”

Omega听话地把Alpha的皮带搭扣打开，甚至有些急切，裤子都还没有脱掉，就情不自禁把自己的下身黏上Alpha粗壮的肉棒，不断地摩擦。

黄仁俊在无意识间完全释放了Omega的本能，他挥发出比平时浓郁好几倍的气味，来勾引自己的Alpha。然而，李帝努又何须黄仁俊这样费心勾引呢？哪怕黄仁俊是个Beta，都能把李帝努勾得神不守舍。

“嗯啊啊！痛！轻点嗯……”

一开始，李帝努还只是把鬼头抵在Omega下体的入口处，缓慢地一点点地进入，奈何黄仁俊里面实在太紧太舒爽，李帝努已经顾不上温柔，拥着黄仁俊的腰，不断揉掐着他圆润有弹性的臀肉，一鼓作气，贯穿到底。

实在是太紧了。

李帝努埋首在黄仁俊的耳边，嘴里不断蹦出下流的骚话，唇舌在黄仁俊脸上流连，但身下的动作丝毫不见收敛，精壮的身躯覆盖在Omega身上，来回不断冲刺，不断撞击，好几次都把黄仁俊撞向床顶，两人的胸口互相摩擦，黄仁俊那两颗粉嫩的乳头在肌肤摩擦下变得更加殷红，让李帝努着迷不已，拱起身子，去临幸它们。

黄仁俊已经说不出任何完整的话，在李帝努霸道的占有里泣不成声，张嘴就是无法控制的呻吟，又娇又媚。这张床似乎承受不住他们的欢愉而摇动，床底刮擦着地面，发出“吱呀吱呀”摩擦声音。

“唔嗯~啊~嗯……”

“呼……”

“轻点嗯，帝努嗯啊~”

泪眼朦胧的Omega，殊不知这样越发能激起Alpha的侵占欲，更不用说黄仁俊下头的蜜穴不断缴弄着李帝努的肉棒，又湿又紧得含着他，不舍得他离开，就稍微退一点都能被穴肉夹得动弹不得。

很爽，但一想到罗渽民也是这样拥有他，李帝努心里就止不住地冒出妒火，生气地抓起黄仁俊的小腿，把他的腿挂在自己肩膀上，整个人都压在黄仁俊身上，不等黄仁俊适应新姿势，把肉棒更加深入黄仁俊体内，死死抵住，迫不及待抽插起来。

“啊~嗯嗯啊~”

李帝努就好像不知疲惫为何物，不停耸动，黄仁俊的臀肉都被撞红了还不停止猛肏，两人的舌头一直在互相追逐，一旦纠缠在一起，就难舍难分，下身结合的部位也湿成一片，李帝努还不停止捣弄，黏腻的水声，肉体撞击的声音一直回响在小房间里。

黄仁俊的蜜穴已经被Alpha弄得一塌糊涂，全身都被肏到泛起粉红色，从骨子里生出的一股酥麻的快感，让黄仁俊的小穴愈加收紧，恨不得李帝努立马就射在里面。

他要高潮了。

李帝努一直在等待这一刻，Omega高潮的那刻，就是生殖腔打开的时候。

“仁俊，给我生个孩子吧！嗯？给我生个孩子吧，我们两个人的孩子！好不好？”

李帝努寻到生殖腔开口的缝隙，也没有给黄仁俊拒绝的机会，把自己狠狠地埋入生殖腔内，黄仁俊带媚的哼声不断从嘴里溢出，身体微微绷紧，但还是非常配合Alpha的进入，纤腰甚至扭得更加生动，彻底打开自己的身体，迎接Alpha的射精。

空气中，野蔷薇浓郁的花香和淡雅的紫藤花香结合，清新的紫藤花哪里是十里香野蔷薇的对手，只能不断地被吞噬、侵染、包裹。

这是Alpha在宣誓主权，这，是我的Omega。

“不是说你会陪着仁俊的吗？你人他妈的去哪儿了？！”

“罗渽民！给我注意你的口气！这是你哥哥！”

董思成是被李泰容的一通电话叫回来的，刚进门就被罗渽民劈头盖脸骂了一顿。李泰容挡在他的身前，阻止罗渽民进一步向他发火。

董思成被李泰容拉着手进入室内，一看，几乎所有成员都在了，除了黄仁俊和李帝努。

“昀昀，告诉哥，仁俊在哪里？你不在宿舍跑外面去干什么？”

一向宠溺他的文泰一，第一次拿出了nct大哥的气场，绷着一张脸，询问他黄仁俊的去处。

“仁俊……仁俊不是应该躺在宿舍里吗？”

“狗崽子！他不见了！不见了啊！他在发情期啊！你怎么可以放他一个人在宿舍？！”

黄仁俊一直和董思成说自己的Alpha可温柔了，又会给他做饭，也从来不会大声吼他。

但那只是对他。眼前暴怒的罗渽民，一点都像黄仁俊形容的那样，如果不是中本悠太和徐英浩拦着他，想必他一定恨不得冲过来杀了他。

散发着狂暴的信息素的Alpha让董思成很害怕，他止不住颤抖。李泰容感受到他的害怕，一边冷脸怒对罗渽民让他注意态度，一边把他拥入怀里，希望能给他点温暖。

“昀昀，再贪玩你也不能这样啊，仁俊这个样子，你应该通知我们一声再出去。”

不是的！我没有！我没有贪玩，我是去给仁俊配药了，我是配完药想着你让我买东西就顺带去买了……我没有贪玩。

郑在玹的质问，让董思成非常难受，“我不知道、我不知道……”

“你不知道什么啊？！你也是Omega啊，你也来过发情期啊，你难道看不出来他在经历发情期吗？”

“罗渽民，我最后警告你一次！你在对昀昀用这种语气说话，我不会对你客气！”

“呵，不见了的又不是泰容哥你的Omega，你当然气定神闲啊！”

罗渽民现在就像一只失去了依靠的野兽，冲红了双眼，浑身都是刺，谁他都要用爪牙伤一把，好像这样就能相抵他收到的伤害。

“如果今天是董思成不见了，你李泰容只会比我做得更过火，哦，不对，我差点忘了，董思成的Alpha不是你！”

“呀！你们够了！赶紧给我住手！”

“你们几个Alpha还不赶紧把这两人给我拉开！”


End file.
